Just let me sleep here
by aeon369
Summary: This takes place after they come home from Edolas. When they all celebrated and Lucy gets beaten by Natsu in his sleep (He believes he is fighting Gray). - my first story in English ! enjoy :)


Just let me sleep here.

This takes place after they come home from Edolas. When they all celebrated and Lucy gets beaten by Natsu in his sleep (He believes he is fighting Gray). 

When Natsu woke up he had a big smile on his face.  
Everything was fine now. They had managed to rescue everyone and was home again – and to make thing better Lisanna was home from what everyone had though was death.

He looked around - looking for Lucy´s blonde hair, but couldn´t see it anywhere in the guild. He began to sniff the air for her scent, but it was not there. Now he almost panic. Where was she?  
Had she went home yesterday when everyone had fallen asleep? And why in that case.

"Has anyone seen Lucy!?" Natsu shouted to everyone in the guild.  
Everyone in the guild began to think when they had last seen her. But no one had seen her today. She had been here yesterday and celebrated just like the others had, and everything seemed fine then.

From nowhere they heard the guild door opens. There stood Lucy, her left cheek was swollen and blue. Everyone was staring at her.

What has happened to her? Who dare to that to their favorite blonde?  
But they all was silent. Except one…

"Lucy! Who the hell has beaten you! Tell me, I´ll look for the motherfucker and beat him to death!" That Natsu was pissed was underestimated. Someone dared to touch Lucy, to beat Lucy, His Lucy! They are going to pay for this!

"You did…" Was Lucy´s response. She sounded tired.  
"Huh? Lucy, you´re kidding right?" Natsu asked. He felt hurt if this was some stupid joke. We would never beat Lucy!

Lucy sighed. "You did this yesterday when you were asleep. I woke up and heard you talking in your sleep. I was a fool. I got curious about what you said and shouldn't have done that." Sigh. "You dreamed apparently that you and Gray was fighting, like always… But this time it was not Gray you hit, it was me. It´s my own fault but damn, it hurts!  
Because of that I haven´t been able to sleep all night and the way here was hell!  
Everyone was whispering about me! Like that I should break up with _my boyfriend_ for doing this to me" said Lucy, pointing to her cheek. "I don´t know how many times I tried to explain to them that there was  no boyfriend in the picture and that this was an accident. But they just didn´t listen to me! They were on me even more after that." Lucy shook her head." That I should really break up with this guy. If I even defended him – then it has gone too far. I gave up." Lucy sighted. "I just want to sleep!"

Natsu looked at her with a hurtful gaze. He had promised himself that he never in his life would hurt Lucy, she was important to him. Now he hadn´t kept his promise, he had hurt Lucy, although it was not on purpose so had he hurt Lucy.

He wanted to hug her, but felt like he didn´t deserve it. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. He wanted to hide. He was ashamed that he had hurt Lucy.  
Without being able to do anything about it, his tears started to flow. Lucy looked panicked at him. She could see his guilt in his eyes. She did the only thing she could.  
She hugged him.

"It´s not your fault Natsu, this will go over. I´ve been through worse and you know that." She told him.

His cracked voice cut her heart. "But it has never been me who has hurt you Lucy!" He couldn´t longer control himself. He cried big now.

"Fire brain, this doesn't sound like y..."  
He was interrupted by Lisanna.  
She shook her head and looked at Gray with a determined gaze.  
"Natsu told me yesterday that he had promised himself to never hurt Lucy, she means too much to him and everyone in this guild know how Natsu is with a promise. He will never break a promise. So consider how it feels to him right now before you start to throw the prejudices." Lisanna said and turned back to look at Natsu and Lucy.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw the two. One day, when they will be ready, they will make a perfect couple, but she could see that they are not there yet.  
But when the day will come she will stand beside them and congratulate them with the biggest smile on her lips, for they really deserve each other.

"Ehm… Lucy-san, I can help you if you want. I can heal you cheek immediately." Said Wendy  
Lucy smiled at her. "Thanks Wendy".  
Lucy got up and sat on one bench where Wendy began to heal her. "So, as good as new." She said and smiled.

Natsu was still sitting on the floor with bloodshot eyes. Lucy smiled at him. "Come here." She told him, pointing to the bench she was sitting on. He got up and sat down beside her. She leaned toward him and began to relax.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked embarrassed.  
"Quiet. I´m tired and this is your punishment for yesterday." She murmured.

Natsu smiled at her and pulled her even more against him and held her tightly against himself, where she finally fell asleep against his shoulder with a smile on her face. 

Everyone in the guild let them be, certainly know that one day they will finally be honest with themselves, and that day they will finally see what the rest of the guild already is seeing.  
 _That they will be perfect for each other._


End file.
